Fidelity
by Crisp Berry
Summary: No matter how much she believes herself to be insignificant and burdensome, Hinata is anything but that. Going to Hogwarts, she slowly begins to learn just how wrong she's been, and she can't be anymore happier. Hogwarts, to say the least, is the best and worst thing to ever happen to her. Hinata focused. Possibly DracoxHinata, along with other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hiya there, name's Crisp Berry! This story is currently the first of many things. The first story I've made. The first crossover I've made. And the first story using Naruto and Harry Potter characters. Please bear with me, as I'm quite the beginner. If I make any mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out. I'm no where near experienced with Harry Potter or Naruto characters, so I apologize if any of the characters are not in-character. If any canon characters becoming OOC, I would be most pleased if you pointed it out and gave me some tips on how to make them more IC. Any and all advice would be greatly appreciated, as well as very helpful to my writing. Besides that, the only other thing I have to say is enjoy the story and please review once done!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is property of J. K. Rowling and Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own the characters, setting, etc. that I may or may not use and are property of their respective owners. However, any and all OCs that I may or may not use in the story, I own. Of course, unless they are borrowed from fellow writers/makers, and I give all credit to them.

**Prologue**

Hyuga Hinata, first daughter of the famed Hyuga Hiashi and heiress to the prestigious Hyuga clan, never thought of herself as anything special. For all of her eleven years in the world of the living, she had done nothing but burden her clan despite her efforts to be the great Hyuga she was expected to be. She was not strong or courageous like her father, and was far from pretty and courtly like her mother. She was just plain; insignificant..

At least, that's what she believed.

Receiving that acceptance letter for Hogwarts was the first of many shocks she would receive in her coming years. At the moment of the letter's arrival, her dreary life changed. No longer was she the plain and burdensome little Hyuga; the weak and timid little girl that could utter no word without stuttering and constantly stumbling over her own two feet. From then on, she was on the slow and strenuous journey of change.

From then on, she would be the real Hyuga Hinata she was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Author's Note: **Just a note, but the title is not permanent. It is only temporary until I find a more fitting title for this story. As well as, while I may add other Naruto characters to the story, my main focus will be on Hinata. Add to that, I am a lover of slow romance and so I will not rush it. Draco and Hinata (I'm pretty sure that will be the end couple. Also, other couples that are gonna be here) will first get to know each other and then will they begin to love each other. It's not gonna be love at first sight. Just a heads up!

* * *

(◕‿◕✿)

* * *

_**Hinata Hyuga  
Hyuga Compound  
Main House  
Top Floor  
Second Door to the Left**_

Hinata's lips pursed together, the edges pulling down on her face into a tight frown. She flipped the envelope over, looking for some kind of hint of who had sent the letter. There was no name, and she got the idea that she'd have to open the letter up before she would be able to find out. Her frown only deepened. Turning the envelope back around, she couldn't help but stare and stare at the elegantly drawn letters displayed on the front.

Just who was this person? She was alarmed to know that they knew _exactly _where she lived. Not only the house, but the _room. _That was disturbing to know she might have a stalker.

The girl bit her bottom lip gingerly, wondering what she should do with it. If it had been a regular letter (a letter that didn't have her _exact_ whereabouts and actually told her who sent it), she wouldn't have had so much trouble deciding. Her first thought was to give it to her father. If the letter happened to be a death threat, her father would be angry if she did not tell him of something so important.

However, there was a chance that it was simply a love letter (which she doubted with all her heart) or a simple prank (which would explain the love letter if it was one). Her father definitely wouldn't want to read something like that. He'd probably think of her as a coward for being so scared of a simple letter.

That thought had Hinata deciding against it.

The she wondered if she should just throw it out - perhaps even burn it to ashes. If it was just a prank or something, she didn't see the need to waste her time opening it. However, she reminded herself that this letter could be anything. If it did happen to be a death threat or something, then not reading it could potentially make it so much worse for her, and for her family. She couldn't just chance it like that. Call her paranoid, but after so many kidnapping attempts and all the bullying, Hinata wasn't one to easily trust, even in small things like letters.

So the only other idea she had was opening it, but she wasn't too keen on it either. What if something really bad was written in there? More bullying but through letters now? She was far too tired of hearing the derisive comments aimed at her. While she may have gotten used to it after all this time, that didn't mean that she liked it.

And even if it wasn't a derisive letter but actually a death threat, she still didn't like the thought of reading something like that.

Hinata was at a loss of what to do.

_Only a letter and I'm getting so worked up about it, _she thought.

Honestly, it was pathetic. She was really scared of reading a letter. It was nothing like a Hyuga to get scared over simple little things like this. It was unbelievable! But as stupid as she told herself it was, she couldn't help it. She might have a _stalker._ She was a cautious person by nature and so she couldn't help it.

Hinata hid the envelope from sight, sighing in defeat. At this rate, she would only give herself a panic attack. Better to open it later when she's calmed down and able to think clearly than now when she was having a mini freak attack over a simple letter (or maybe not a simple letter). What she needed now was some fresh air, she told herself.

* * *

"Something is troubling you. How is it I know? Because you're more quieter than usual."

Hinata, deep within her troubling thoughts, barely caught her friend's words. She looked up from the rock she had unknowingly been gazing at and to the tall boy sitting beside her examining some sort of bug. Ever since becoming friends, they had agreed to meet up few days at one of the training grounds and hang out, and this happened to be one of those days.

"S-sorry, Shino-kun," she apologized. "I've just been... thinking."

"If you wish to share with me, I am more than happy to listen. Why? Because we are friends."

Hinata smiled at that, unable to resist. The wind passed by, sweeping her short blue locks back and carrying the scent of the forest to her nose. She took in a deep breath, the action calming to her tense body. Yet no matter how soothing the forest was, she still couldn't get her mind off of the letter she had gotten earlier that day. It kept nagging at her mind, refusing to leave her alone.

"Actually..." She hesitated, biting at her bottom lip. Would Shino think of her as weird and stupid for being so afraid of a single letter?

No, he wouldn't be, she told herself. He was her friend and he understood her. He wouldn't judge her over something like this. They had been friends for a long while now and if there was anyone she knew who could assure her, it was Shino. Her best and only friend.

"You see, uh... this morning I got a letter from... W-well, I don't actually know. I think it starts with an 'H', because that was what was written on the seal. It was addressed to me, but I'm not sure whether I should open it..." she confessed.

"A letter?" he questioned.

Hinata's nodded.

He thought for a moment. "I believe you've been accepted to a place called Hogwarts. Why? Because I also received a letter this morning saying so," Shino said.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes. My father says it's a great honor to be allowed to go. It's a magic school that only those who have potential in performing magic are allowed to go to. I doubt that you and I are the only ones who have been accepted. Why is that? Because we both come from a noble clan, and because I noticed my father hinting at more than myself being accepted."

Hinata nodded thoughtfully. If she was accepted to something that was supposedly as great as Hogwarts, then she didn't doubt others weren't as well. After all, she wasn't the best in her class and there were more exceptional students. She had to wonder though who else, besides her and Shino, had been accepted to Hogwarts. Was it just the two other noble clans in the village or were children from other clans accepted as well?

_I hope Naruto-kun has been accepted, _Hinata thought.

...

The blunette flushed a deep red, her face consumed in fire. She felt her mind swirl and grow misty and she quickly tried to calm herself._ What am I thinking?! _She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. This was just so weird and, she noted, becoming rather usual nowadays. Was she beginning to obsess over Naruto like those girls at the academy did for Sasuke?

That had her feeling worried and embarrassed.

_Naruto-kun probably thinks I'm weird..._

The thought entered her mind before she even realized. Her face only burned hotter and she felt like covering it in her palms to hide the blush from the world. Shino, who had noticed her sudden silence and the blush coloring her pale skin, placed a hand on her shoulder. With a soft and comforting squeeze, he was able to calm her down a little. She took in a deep breath and let it out through her mouth, allowing her nerves to settle.

"Th-thanks Shino-kun," Hinata said, smiling in gratitude.

Shino gave a prompt nod. He did not inquire about her unusual behavior, for which she was grateful for. Though considering his observing nature, she wouldn't be surprised if he knew the cause of the reaction.

Again, that only made it even more embarrassing.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It is no problem," he replied.

The silence that followed grew deafening. Hinata shifted her weight on the root she was sitting on, biting at her bottom lip. "Do you think we'll have to attend this Hogwarts place?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "It would be best to ask your father about this, perhaps even the Hokage. I plan on doing so."

"Then if either of us finds out more about it, we can tell each other," she said.

He nodded.

"Shall we do some training? It's going to be time to head back home soon."

She gave a nod at the thought and the two stood, warming up to get ready for their weekly training session.

* * *

By the time the two were finished training and had gotten back home, it was only half an hour before dinner. Hinata, with her curiosity ready to burst and having found the letter to be safe, went straight to her drawer as soon as she was in the room. The letter was still where she had left it, hidden under her most private drawer, and she took it out and opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Hyuga,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no longer than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,  
_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Hinata re-read the letter, just to make sure she was correct and had it imprinted into her memory. Just as Shino had told her earlier, it was a letter of acceptance to a place called Hogwarts. A place of magic, if she recalled. She still had no idea what 'magic' even meant, though had a guess that it was either a different name for jutsus and such, or different kinds of techniques from jutsus that involved chakra or a different type of power.

She was betting more on the latter.

The blunette briefly wondered if she should head immediately to her father and present it to him, so that he would know of it as well. If Shino was correct in saying that it was an honor to be accepted to Hogwarts, then perhaps her father would be proud to know that she had made it in as well? He'd also probably be able to tell her more about this Hogwarts place, too. With her limited knowledge on it, she could only guess at what kind of place it actually was.

However, she tossed that idea out of her head at the sight of her disheveled state of appearance. Her hair resembled more of a small blue bush than anything with how tangled it was and filled with leaves and small branches. The cream jacket she usual wore wasn't that bad, however the black pants had grass stains and mud caked on it, not to mention her face as well. If she were to go there now, a mess as she was, her father would be most displeased with her.

_I better wash up and change, _she thought.

But before that, she took the two other sheets of paper that had come with the first. Seeing the list of things she was supposed to bring with her, Hinata couldn't help but question what kind of place this was once more. _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, _a cauldron, _a wand? _Why would she need a wand for?

What was a wand?

Deciding not to worry herself over it, she went to take her shower and then changed into cleaner and more appropriate attire. Seeing the time, she took the letter, now back in its envelope, and tucked it into her pocket. She was quick to make it downstairs, uttering a hello to the passing maid that was sent to inform her of dinner. Hinata was the first to arrive and waited patiently for the rest of her family.

Dinner was as silent as always. There was only a bare minimum of words spoken, mostly pleasantries and the exchange of information ("Hanabi, you are allowed a free day to rest tomorrow," father had said). By the time it was over, Hinata was more than ready to squirm in the tense and uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Father," she finally spoke up, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. She gulped down her nerves. "I-I, uh... I received a-a letter this morning s-stating I've been accepted to a... a place called Hogwarts."

Hinata pulled the envelope from her pocket and handed it to her father, who barely raised an eyebrow at the sight of it.

"Hogwarts, you say?"

She nodded.

His face tightened, becoming more tense than usual. She wondered at the change but wisely kept her mouth shut. It was not abnormal to see him stiff, as he always was, though it still was surprise. Especially when the cause of it was a letter. For the fourth time that day she wondered what exactly was Hogwarts.

Hinata, more than ever now, wanted to fidget in place as she closely and carefully watched her father. The attention that had been on her when she'd first spoken was now shifted to her father and the letter he held in his grasp. He was so quiet (not unusual though) and she began to worry whether she had done something wrong. An annoying habit of hers, and one that she had trouble getting rid of. The thought of having done something wrong freaked her out, especially if it was her father she had done wrong to.

Finally, finally, her father spoke.

"I will talk with the Hokage about this," he said. "In the meantime, I expect you to refrain from talking about this and wait."

The blunette bit her bottom lip, wanting to say something back. However, she refrained at the tone of finality in her father's voice. She would not talk back to him. As such, nothing else was said on the subject. Not even her little sister, the cute ball of curiosity, said anything, knowing that when their father didn't wish to talk about something, it was best to leave it alone.

* * *

(◕‿◕✿)

* * *

**Boulevard-of-The-Unbreakable: **Oh my gosh, thank you so much! You're my first (and only) reviewer and you've made me so happy! I'll do my best not to disappoint!

_**~Review~**_


End file.
